Idiotic Plan
by reregniL
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. For his cousin, Gold plans to give her a little something-something. Inspired by art. Soulsilvershipping


**Well, it's Valentine's Day. I had one hell of a brain fart to come up with this. This was inspired by an art, however. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Idiotic Plan**

* * *

Silver walked leisurely around the streets of Goldenrod, nothing practical in his mind. It was Valentine's Day, something that he completely detested. And it annoyed him even further that a certain brunette repeatedly came into his mind. He glanced around, and frowned in disgust at the sight of lovey-dovey couples, doing stuff-that-shouldn't-be-mentioned in _freaking _public.

To pass time, he had thoughts about training, but even that bored him eventually. Eventually, he halted into a stop. Seeing that he was near the Goldenrod Mall, he rummaged around his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. Upon inspection, he cursed under his breath and stuffed the wallet back into his pocket. Due to Gold's constant money-begging, he was out of money to buy TMs, something Silver liked to do during his free time.

Sometimes he wondered why was he still friends with him. And probably, Gold was planning something obnoxious as usual. Silver inwardly hoped that his target wouldn't be him. And that would never come true.

To pass the time, he changed his thought on something else, again to the certain girl. _I__ wonder what Lyra is doing..._

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Pearl asked, suspicion in his tone. He firmly grabbed Gold's indestructible cue stick; ready for the incoming attack to Silver. Gold had them in his grip, bribing them with a little training time with them.

"But isn't Senior Silver a ninja?" Platinum asked. Her first look of Silver still remained in her head, the past where Silver "ninja-ed" his way to kick Gold's ass. But that was an another story.

"Don't worry, this will work." Gold smirked. "After all, it's for her." He kept his eyes on Silver, who was beginning to leave Goldenrod.

"Just as soon as you see Dia's sign, then go for it." He instructed. _It's payback time._

* * *

Silver continued to roam around Goldenrod, and began his way to the Goldenrod Park. Just as soon as he left the door...

**Boom**

The mysterious firework blew near Silver, which caused him to flinch back in surprise. He looked around, and instantly saw Diamond fly out of the bush with a big net in his hands.

"What the hell?" He easily dodged the net. But Diamond didn't give up, and began to randomly swing his net.

"Dia, what the fuck are you doing-" He was cut short when a hard object - which he later found out that it was Gold's cue stick - hit behind his head, causing his eyes to spin. As Silver fell, he felt a big sack cover him. Then he became unconscious.

* * *

Silver slowly woke up with a groan and a little spin in his head. _How long was I out?_ Darkness covered his eyes. He reached out his hands, and quickly realized he was in a bag-like material. Forcefully grabbing the sack, he ripped his way out, outside light quickly shining in his face. He was in a room, which was oddly familiar to him.

"Where the hell is this-"

"Senior Gold, he's awake!" Platinum exclaimed. Then she faced him. "Just wait here, Senior Silver. I'll get Senior Gold and Senior Lyra." _Wait, what._ Platinum dashed out the room, leaving a very confused and dazed Silver sitting down on the ripped sack.

Soon Gold and Lyra barged in, their faces beaming. Looking at Silver, Gold's face scrunched up into a big laughter, and he was soon rolling on the floor, laughing his face off. "What's so funny?" Silver scowled, which made Gold howl with laughter even harder.

"Silvy," He looked up. Lyra's face was bright red from keeping her laughter down. Shaking, Lyra held out a mirror for him, which he snatched it with haste.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted. His long red hair was somehow shaped into a heart, which must have taken a bucket of hair gel to do so. Silver also had a whole makeup done to his face, which made his face look like a clown while still looking like a white chocolate. Of course, he later figured out Ruby was in this too.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Silver." Lyra then bent down, and softly pecked at his nose. This was enough to earn a blush from him. However, there had to be something done. Silver quickly turned to Gold, who was beginning to run away.

"Gold! Get your ass over here!" He threw the mirror at his direction, and began to madly chase him.

"Never!"

* * *

"So that happened..." Red mused over to the brutally beaten Gold, now being tied up in a tree by Silver. Blue chuckled at her brother's reaction. And his getup. The Sinnoh three was excused, as they were controlled by Gold. Lyra, well, she got a _special_ pardon.

"Help me-" Gold was cut short when Silver forcefully smacked his head, making him out cold.

"Shut up! Ruby, get your ass over here." Silver glared with a look that shouted 'Death' in his menacing silver eyes. Trembling with each step, Ruby quietly walked towards his doom. "Want to go the hard way, or the easy way?"

"Easy way." Ruby quietly mumbled, occasionally glancing at his senior tied up in a tree. _Goodbye, world._

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Crystal worriedly asked. Red and Green both shrugged.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Green said maliciously, laughing at the fate of his juniors.

* * *

**What the hell is wrong with me...**

**OTL Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
